Ginny, Draco, fate, and an annoying talking charm
by starfire-mist-warrior
Summary: Ginny and Draco are fighting again. Harry is in love with her, and Draco is expected to marry. But with a talking charm and the hand of fate, what could happen? please R&R! It's my first!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ginny Weasley ran a hand through her long, curly, auburn hair. She sank down into her chair, and magicked a coffee out of thin air.

As she sipped the comforting warmness, Ginny took out a piece of parchment. She put down her cup, and started her report on werewolves.

Suddenly, an owl flew in, landed on her oak table, and stuck out its leg. "Hello and who might you be?" she asked softly, stroking the grey bird.

He just stared at her with large beady eyes. She unrolled the attached parchment. It read:

_My dear beautiful Virginia , _

_I do hope you will be joining me this Saturday at Madam Puddifoot's, my most beautiful lady. It will be my pleasure, and I assure you that you will see the good in me, rainbow love of my glass heart. I know you are most pleasantly surprised, my lovely butterfly of my dreams. And I am sure, fair princess, that you will accept me._

_Yours forever, Loveliest Princess of my golden Dreams,_

_Humble Handsome Man who will always be yours…_

Ginny frowned at it. That was the fifth love letter she had received from Colin Creevey. That guy is off his rocker, she concluded grimly.

She took a fresh sheet of parchment and replied:

_Colin;_

_I am not yours and never will be. Thank you for your invitation, but I am not coming on Saturday. Besides, I do not love you. I might like you, Colin, but as a friend. My patience is wearing thin, Colin, so please stop bothering me. Please find another witch that actually likes you-and has enough time to spare for you._

_Ginny_

_P.S Please remember that I do not love you._

_P.P.S Do not send anymore of these letters._

_P.P.P.S MY NAME IS NOT VIRGINIA!_

She tied the letter to the owl's leg, and watched as it took off into the darkening night sky. Ginny sighed and got back to her work.

After a few minutes, she realised the report was going nowhere, and decided to take a break.

There was a knock on the door of her office, and her fellow Healer, Cerisa, stuck her head in. "Hey Gin, your mother wants you to be back for the Chrismas Eve dinner at this moment." seeing Ginny open her mouth, she added, "and she won't take no for an answer."

Ginny sighed. "Thanks, Risa. You are invited, I should think?"

Cerisa grinned. "Yeah. Aunt Molly said that Ron and Hermione had an announcement to make."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Not surprising. Their fourth child, I think."

Her blonde cousin nodded mock solemnly. "What else?"

Ginny laughed. "Let's go then." the pair apparated back to the Burrow.

Molly and Arthur came out to meet them. "Ginny! Cerisa!" Molly cried, greeting her daughter and niece. "Come on in!"

They were met by a large red-haired crowd. Every member of the Weasley family were there, accompanied by their spouses and children, and there were also Harry, who Molly and Arthur welcomed as a son, Ginny, who was single, and Cerisa, Molly and Arthur's favourite niece and the closest member of their extended family.

So all that totaled up to…21 kids and 17 adults… (A/N I'm not sure I counted right, it's a bit confusing :D)

"Is everyone here? Can we eat? I'm starving!" exclaimed Cerisa. Molly smiled benignly. "No, dear. We still have two more guests."

Ginny and Harry looked up curiously. "Mrs. Weasley? Who is it?" he asked.

Arthur smiled mysteriously. "You'll find out very soon."

At that precise moment, there was a knock on the door. The chattering ceased. Everyone looked up with confused looks on their faces. "But Grandma," Anastasia piped up, "isn't everyone here already?"

Molly smiled, wiping her hands on her apron. "No, Ana dear. I invited two more guests…" she put her hand on the door handle.

"Meet…" she flung open the door. There was a moment of silence, and then Ron shrieked, "BLOODY HELL!"


	2. The uncomfortable dinner

_Recap…_

"_Is everyone here? Can we eat? I'm starving!" exclaimed Cerisa. Molly smiled benignly. "No, dear. We still have two more guests."_

_Ginny and Harry looked up curiously. "Mrs. Weasley? Who is it?" he asked. _

_Arthur smiled mysteriously. "You'll find out very soon."_

_At that precise moment, there was a knock on the door. The chattering ceased. Everyone looked up with confused looks on their faces. "But Grandma," Anastasia piped up, "isn't everyone here already?"_

_Molly smiled, wiping her hands on her apron. "No, Ana dear. I invited two more guests…" she put her hand on the door handle._

_"Meet…" she flung open the door. There was a moment of silence, and then Ron shrieked, "BLOODY HELL!"_

Chapter 2:

Standing outside the Burrow, looking hesitant but trying not to show it, stood Narcissus Malfoy and her twenty-three year old son, Draco Malfoy.

"Hello. Sorry we are late." Narcissus said, taking in the silent crowd, all who had looks of shock and horror on their faces. "Uh…I take it Molly didn't tell you we were coming?"

Molly rushed to their aid. "No, I wanted to give them a surprise! How are you?"

Narcissus gave a forced smile and said, "Molly! We are fine. Thank you so much for inviting us for dinner. It gets a bit boring at home, with no company. Here's a little something from us." she handed Molly a wrapped gift.

Molly took it and said warmly, "You shouldn't have! Do take a seat, we are about to start dinner."

She and Arthur led them outside, where the two tables were groaning under the weight of Molly's excellent dishes.

The silent people sat down, and dinner started. Ginny found herself between Bill and Draco. Tension was heavy in the air. To try to break the suffocating silence, Arthur and Molly made small talk with Narcissus. Draco was politely silent.

Soon, the silence eased, and the chatter had started. Molly was telling Narcissus about the family.

"Charlie and his Romanian wife Aurelia, with their four exotic looking children-half Romanian, what would you expect? There is thirteen-year-old Reylia, who takes over her mother's looks. Dark hair, dusky eyes, and tall, she is a beauty.

"And there, eleven-year-old Dimitrie, who is the replica of his father, and thus the one who stands out amongst the dark-haired children. Anastasia and baby Emilia, eight and two respectively, both who have curly dark hair, freckles and green eyes. There, see?

"Bill and Fleur, they have three children, the eldest, Javier, see that one who's blonde and tall? Yeah, and followed by Iven, who has his father's red hair and freckles and lastly little Adelaide, who was also part Veela, and _very_ charming-see her?

"Then there's Percy, who married his girlfriend from school, Penelope Clearwater, and they have two children, Philixia, that brunette, she's ten, and her twin Philip, red-haired charmer, seated beside Anastasia-see?

"And then there's Fred and George, oh, I'm so glad they have really grown up, married to their childhood sweethearts, Angelina and Katie. Fred and Angelina have three children, all who have the "Weasley Curse", as we call it, of red hair. Ten-year-old Charles, seven-year-old Brian and little Johnny, who is three, all had Angelina's blue eyes and Fred's freckles. See them? Seated side by side?

"George and Katie have four children, the solemn and stern dark-haired Josh, Myra, she's a sweet chestnut haired girl, and the very mischievous twins, Jael and Jordan.

"And that's Ron and Hermione and their six kids, Ceyan, Anyi, Brell, Kenric, Ethan and baby Indigo…there. They look so different, don't they?

"Harry, of course, Ginny, who is single, and Cerisa, our favourite niece and the closest member of our extended family." here Molly finished her commentary. Narcissus looked interested.

"I hope I'm not probing, but are Fred and George still running their joke shop?" she asked, her iciness thawing.

Molly nodded, encouraged that Narcissus was warming up. "Yes, and I think they have a thing for it after all. They are progressing remarkably, and their money is coming in even faster!" she said enthusiastically.

Her eyes widened. "I'm really interested in their "Sweet dreams" product. It is remarkable, a charm like that must be complex." Narcissus commented. "How exactly did they start?"

"I have no idea, you really must ask them. Have more casserole? Perhaps another helping of spaghetti?" asked Molly, doling large portions onto Narcissus' plate.

"Why thank you. How did you cook the chicken? It's delicious!" Narcissus' exclaimed, taking another piece of chicken.

Molly flushed with pleasure. "Really? Well, it's quite simple, actually…"

The ladies had a pleasant conversation, but meanwhile Harry was patiently explaining to a stubborn Arthur that Play stations, Game boys, and X-boxes were not run on electricity.

Hermione was trying to tell her children the muggle tale of "Beauty and the Beast", but they did not understand why Belle and Beauty didn't just use magic and get it over with. Ron was no help, punctuating the story with many guffaws and "That was so silly!", "It can't be true!", "Is he mad?".

All around the table, there was laughter and chatter, except for two people. They were silent, not wanting to talk to each other-namely, Ginny and Draco.

Suddenly, she burst out, "Ferret!"

Draco looked indignant. "For the last time, Weaslette, my name is not Ferret!"

Ginny grinned. "Ferret, Ferret boy, what do I care?" she sang in an annoying sing-song voice.

Draco glared at her. "Weaslette. Grow up. You are too old to be playing name games. You call me Draco, and I'll call you Ginny. Deal?" he stuck his hand out.

Ginny blinked and took his hand. "Why of course, Drakey." she purred in an annoying voice.

Draco almost choked on his food, but quickly covered it up. "Have you been in the company of Pansy?" he asked sharply.

Ginny looked amused. "I thought you were betrothed to her?"

Draco began hotly, "I am no, not betrothed to her, and I am not engaged to her, and no we are not going to get married!"

Bill turned to face them. "Malfoy. Did your father tell you that? I heard Snape the other day. He said that in Mr. Malfoy's will, he wanted you to marry Pansy. SO have you never heard of it?" he asked interestingly.

Draco paused. "Why do you want to know? What business is it of yours, banker?" he asked icily.

At this, Ginny's fiery temper flared up. "Ferret! You are so…so rude! You are plain rude and arrogant! You should be thankful my mother was so kind as to invite you dirty ignorant …_thing_ here! Now you are insulting my family? Oh…get your fat dirty and ignorant ass as far away from here!" she snapped, and walked away, dessert having just been finished.

Draco sat there, his mouth open. Then he gathered his composure, and walked away icily into the warm living room.


	3. The annoying talking charm!

Chapter 3:

It was Christmas morning, and Draco awoke to the pile of presents at the foot of his bed.

He started sorting his presents into two stacks-the one for family members and friends, the others for business partners who didn't care how his Christmas was, and was sorry to find that the former was very small.

They consisted of presents from his mother, Pansy, Molly and Arthur, and some distant faraway cousin.

He frowned. Chucking the presents from the other pile away, he first unwrapped the one from (he squinted at the miniscule handwriting) Calliope Declourie Ven Dorsen (his cousin). A branded watch. He put it on.

He winced and threw away the silver chain Pansy had given him, which had the letters "Bethrothed" embossed in gold. He made a mental note to tell Pansy that he had thrown the chain away.

Draco opened the elegantly wrapped present from his mother. Ah. A powerful charm, in the shape of an emerald dragon. He attached it to his silver chain that he always wore on his neck.

Suddenly, a very posh voice sounded in his head. _The name's Nirvanea_

Draco grabbed his charm and shook it, hard. _DRACO! YOU JERK! STOP IT! _came the shriek from inside his head. He winced. Sorry, he thought.

Nirvanea seemed to smile, now talking normally. _You must be experienced with powerful magical items. You did not talk aloud to me, nor did you freak out. _Draco smirked. Yes, I imagine so. Much better than others. And much richer, too.

_You are very arrogant. _

Ah. Jumping to conclusions now, are we?

_Draco, Draco. Seems now that you don't really know that much about me and my kind._

Oh, and why so?

_Because… _here she paused for effect, _we charms can read our owner's mind and know everything about him or her in a few seconds._

Oh really now? Draco thought defensively.

She gave a laugh._ Oh, yes. I know that you think Ginny's pretty, for one. _She said slyly.

For the first time in years, Draco shrieked. Yes, he shrieked. Nirvanea giggled, and then her tone turned serious. _Draco, you really ought to apologise. It was very rude of you. _She said significantly. _It isn't wise to insult that fiery one. She has a temper, I must say._

Draco frowned. No, Nirvanea. I can't do that. And I won't.

_Oh, you won't, will ya? I expect you know that we, as we call it, gems, can not only talk to their owner, but to whoever who touches us. You wouldn't want all your secrets spilled, would you?_

Draco smirked. Then I won't take you off.

Nirvanea seemed amused. _Draco. Please. We gems have a soul of our own. And a free will. I do not have to listen to you, you know._

Draco swore, wondering why his charm had to be such a rebel, and not the genies that obeyed their masters without questioning.

Nirvanea laughed at this. Draco had almost forgotten that she could hear whatever thoughts he had. _Stick with it, Draco. Just your luck._

He sighed. It was going to be a long, long, day.


	4. Harry has a date

**Author's note: Thank you so much to my first three reviewers! I love ya all!**

**m & z m m h **

**Funstuff05**

**Ange de l'eau**

**You make my day:D Pls do continue reviewing!**

Ginny awoke to a pile of presents at her bed. She grinned. It was Christmas. She wasn't at all upset to see the small stack; the Weasley's were going to exchange presents tonight, at the Christmas dinner.

She changed into jeans, a shirt, and put on a sweater, before bounding downstairs like she used to, Christmases ago.

Everyone was here, Charlie and Aurelia, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Penelope, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, Ron and Hermione, and Harry. And, of course, the children. The only person who was missing was Cerisa-but then she had her own family to go to.

The Burrow was now a much larger and more pleasant sight, after the Weasley children had put in the money for construction. The dining area was a large and spacey area, with glass windows and lace curtains.

"Hello, Ginny. Take a seat, your hot chocolate is there." Molly said, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. The dining table was simply gigantic. A forty people seater. (A/N I'm not really sure there's such a thing…but, it's a magical world!)

She took the only remaining place, beside Harry and her father. She ate ravenously, the cold making her hungry. Suddenly, Harry asked, "Ginny?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Would you…Are you…Are you free tomorrow afternoon?" he asked nervously, wringing his hands.

"Yes…Why?" Ginny asked curiously. This wasn't the normal Harry. Harry was always calm.

"Doyouwannagoutwithme?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna, like, go out? We can go to Hogsmeade?" he said in a small voice, avoiding Ginny's gaze.

Ginny's mouth fell open. Harry Potter, whom many girls would die for him to ask them out, had just asked her out?

Harry's eyes suddenly filled with hurt, after a long pause. "It doesn't matter if you don't want to." he said quickly, then turned away.

Ginny caught his arm. "No! I'll go!" Harry seemed to light up. "Okay! I'll meet you in the morning." he continued breakfast, smiling idiotically.

Ginny frowned. Ages ago, she would have swooned if Harry had simply talked to her. But now…she wasn't so sure. Sure, he was nice, cool, handsome, and was a real gentleman. But was he her Mr. Right?

Hermione shook her out of her trance. "Hey! Earth to Ginny!"

"What? Oh!" everyone was leaving, breakfast was finished. "Hey, Gin!" Ron called. "Quidditch- playing?"

"Okay! I'll be out in a minute, you guys go first!" Ginny returned to her room and put in a thick cloak before stepping foot on the snow-covered ground. The assembled players: all the Weasleys, Harry, and most of the children.

Fred took charge. "Team 1: George! Team 2: Me! Brian-Commentator!" he announced. The others formed a large group, waiting expectantly. George won.

"Group George! Katie, Dimitrie, Javier, Josh! Philixia, Charles, Bill, Charlie! Ceyan, Kenric!"

"Group Fred! Angel! Iven! Philip, Jael, Jordan, Myra! Ron, Harry! Anyi, Brell, Ginny!"

The supporters immediately formed their squads. Aurelia, Reylia, Anastasia, Emilia, Fleur, Adelaide, Penelope, Johnny, Josh, Hermione, Ethan, and baby Indigo. Cerisa arrived, and was dragged into the game by George's team, being short of one member.

The game started, and ended with laughs, shrieks, and cheers from Fred's supporters.

They ate an extremely satisfying lunch, and soon it was evening. Draco and Narcissa had arrived. The large crowd gathered in the warm living room, Ginny huddled near the fireplace. Then Fred suggested, "What about a nice old game of…Truth or dare?"

**Author's note: Muhahaha! How did you like my ending. Lots of secrets will be revealed, next chappie! I'm gonna update soon, but please review first! See that little button there that says Review? Yes, press on it!**


End file.
